tippyfandomcom-20200216-history
Subjects
"I have documented all the subjects I have in my laboratory, many are rather dangerous but some are pretty netural. I have gone in and out of this planet just to research and watch them..."- Gar'Skuther "There are about 100 subjects...but there could be more that I could've made and forgotten about or are possibly Offspring."- Gar'Skuther UPDATE! JULY 13TH, THURSDAY 1:56 "I have decided to start giving out names to my subjects, since it'll be easier that way!"- Gar'Skuther MAJOR UPDATE! SEPTEMBER 12, TUESDAY 10:19 "I'm lending my all subjects to a highly advance species which would like to remain anonymous. I've decided that I'm quitting the subject business...for now... I may one day return to it, but for now, I'll be experimenting on cloning some aliens... Thats all for now!"- Gar'Skuther Sub. #1 (Boblin) Sub. #2 (Sniso) Sub. #3 (Pelot) Sub. #4 (Bertuckon) Sub. #5 (Massitord) Sub. #6 (Tonee) Sub. #7 (Qwesty1010) Sub. #8 (Mooplin) Sub. #9 (Beed): Beed appears to be a small beetle-like creature that seems to have developed a new way of communication using its eyes. But what really shocks me is the fact that the Beed is strong enough to carry a car! How unique! Sub. #10 (Craccidon) Sub. #11 (Boren) Sub. #12 (Shaytoa) Sub. #13 (Kipler) Sub. #14 (Zeal) Sub. #15 (Cyan) Sub. #16 (Bloshil) Sub. #17 (anima) Sub. #18 (Lez) Sub. #19 (Pick'l) Subject #20 (Walsti): Possibly one of the smartest subjects by far, this creature has the ability of speech, has knowledge on engineering, mathematics, science and reading! But this worries me, seeing that he could somehow plan a escape or create something to destroy this entire place! Sub. #21 (Illmore) Sub. #22 (Benap) Sub. #23 (slapstack) Sub. #24 (Kroel) Sub. #25 (pic-poq) Subject #29: (Beestlomite) I swear, this guy is crazy. I went to go feed him one night, and he got all of my face. So I had to call in security to take him down. Luckily for me, I didn't get scrapped. Cause if I did, that would've been the end of me. Subject #38: (Maxeriton) I don't know why, but this subject appears to be into writing fan fiction about various fictional characters from this TV show that has robots or something. Which makes me question humanity... Subject #45: (Maccy) Why are people making weird references to this so called to this "Big Smoke" character? I don't understand...I mean...how does that have to do with this subject? I don't understand... Subject #57: This guy appears to be really skinny, actually, he's TOO skinny. It might be the fact he doesn't eat anything other than a few fries or something... Subject #58: Has been experiencing erratic movement throughout the week. He hasn't been obeying the guards since he was locked in the chair. We fear that he may escape and eventually terrorize the rest of the nearby city. Luckily enough, if things get out of control, we have the S.W.A.T ready to take action. Subject #61: This subject is quite peculiar. She likes to write fanfiction about this TV show with these four girls who fight monsters and such. Somewhat similar to Maxeriton... Subject #89: (Palvees) I'm starting to think that this one is rather nice. He never appears to be hostile towards me or security. He always seems to obey my orders and never attacks when I have to give him injections. But I don't fully trust him, seeing that he could be tricking me. Subject #92: (Konks) 5 days and 6 nights have passed. This subject appears to be rather shy, yet again, whenever I put him with another subject he begins to act murderous. I don't know why, he probably doesn't other people in his territory. Subject (W.I.P) Category:Other Stuff Category:Tippy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creations Category:Creatures